


Blindside

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Affection, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Blindness, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Denial of Feelings, Eye Contact, Eye Trauma, Eyes, First Aid, Flirting, Head Injury, Injury, Injury Recovery, Jokes, Love, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, No Sex, Pirates, Protectiveness, Role-Playing Game, Survival, Team as Family, Tears, Teasing, Touching, Trust, Water, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Eddie Diaz Week Round 2 Day 5 -I've got you Eddie. + Hurt/Comfort
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789354
Kudos: 66





	Blindside

**Author's Note:**

> This week be my final story for this event. I'd like to thank the organizers who put it together. I know it's late sorry.

**_Blindside_ **

They were coming back from a crazy call over a fire that got started in order to get back at a neighbor for sleeping with a guy's wife.

He was going to jail for arson while the other guy wasn't much better off with both a house to repair and everyone knowing about what had happened.

"I'm thinking about moving." Buck said to Eddie.

"You haven't even finished your lease ye-"

In the next moment they were all being jerked to the side by an impact and their rig was going over the side of a bridge.

The ambulance behind them with Hen and Chim inside it got a perfect and horrifying view. 

They couldn't hear as Chimney radioed for backup reporting they had an accident involving their own truck on the bridge.

Him and Hen went for the driver of the semi-truck to find out what happened only to find that he was unconscious and bleeding. It looked to be from the impact.

Hen tried radioing the other for their status but didn't get a reply. 

Either their gear was messed up from the fall into the water or they were busy getting their bearings to surface and swim.

-

They were still in the truck but thankfully they managed to get their belts off after they hit the water surface and started sinking. Buck got the door open and pulled Eddie from his side over towards his own.

It was only four of them total with him and Eddie in the back and Bobby with Phillips in the front.

They made it out on the opposite side from Bobby and Dave from what Buck could see as they were further away from them.

Bobby was supporting him as he floated so he could have hit his head and gotten a concussion.

"Eddie. Eddie are you okay?"

"Fuck. I can't see." Eddie said.

That's when Buck noticed the blood covering half of his face. One of Eddie's eyes was held shut harshly while the other was barely open.

"It's okay. It's okay. I've got you Eddie." Buck held on to Eddie's sleeve and Eddie grabbed a hold with the same arm as the other was shifting between trying to touch his face and helping them stay afloat in the water.

"Helps probably on the way. Did Hen and Chim fall over too?" Eddie asked as they moved. 

It was closer to the other bank than it was to Bobby's side so Buck led them there instead.

"No. The truck that hit us is still up there. It looks like Chim and Hen are working on him." 

That's when they heard the sirens of cruisers nearby.

They could help secure the scene and clear a path for help in and the ambulances exit.

"It looks like you got cut by some glass in the crash." Buck said as they made it into land finally.

"Feels like it. Don't think any got in my eye though. Just stings like a mother." Eddie gritted.

"Can you move?" Buck asked as he stood up and helped Eddie to his feet.

"My legs are fine. Just wanna know what happened." Eddie said while they started upwards.

"Me too." Buck nodded.

They hadn't separated the entire time since they'd gotten out.

Now they were by one of the cars diverting traffic to the farther lane on the bridge half.

"Damn, you two look like hell. More ambulances are inbound."

"You have a medkit in your vehicle right?" Buck asked the officer as they came closer.

"Yeah. Gimme a second."

She pulled it out of the car and handed it to Buck for Eddie.

He could at least clean it and help Eddie have an easier time by covering it until it gets treated.

Eddie followed him with his good eye open as Buck placed the box atop the hood to begin.

"It's gonna burn a little. I don't know how deep it got." Buck said as he prepared to start.

"I've had worse. Go ahead." Eddie told him and nodded.

He knew it would help in the long run and Buck was trying to help.

Eddie hissed as Buck spewed apologies but continued once Eddie gave him another nod.

He cleaned the area then cleared some of the blood to try getting a better look at it.

It wasn't a big cut and didn't look too deep. Hopefully there wasn't any damage to Eddie's eye underneath and only the eyelid needed to heal from it.

"How's it look?" Eddie asked.

"Not too bad now. The pain isn't too much?" Buck asked after handing over gauze for Eddie to hold above the cut. 

"Nah. How about you? No cuts or anything?" Eddie finally had a chance to look with his other eye at Buck next to him.

He probably didn't look much better but he wasn't bleeding.

"No. I'm good. Surprised the hell out of me though. Phillips didn't look good either when I saw Bobby pulling him away."

"That's them?" Eddie nodded towards the other side.

An ambulance was telling cars to move as it pulled away.

"Has to be. Looks like our ride's here." Buck turned from the scene before them to a new ambulance coming at them.

"I'm Buck with the 118. My partner Eddie got banged up in the crash." Buck introduced them as they took to Eddie.

-

Eddie would end up lucky with no need for stitches. Dave had to stay in the hospital for a few days for observation.

One thing to come from it was Eddie having to wear an eyepatch for the first day.

Buck finished his shift and came back to pick up Eddie the pirate as Buck called him now.

"Stop calling me that. You're lucky I like you Buckley." Eddie said with a half glare.

That got a reaction from Buck.

Eddie thought he'd let too much slip out for a second. Fuck.

"You never call me Buckley. Did they check you for a fever." Buck joked and moved to put his hand on Eddie's forehead at the light.

"You're never this much of an ass." Eddie shot back glad Buck hadn't noticed the other part. He fought a smile as Buck drove.

"Ok. I deserved that. Sorry for joking about it. I'm glad they said your eye is gonna be okay Eds."

"Yeah. Me too. And thanks for earlier. I'd have been a sitting duck if you didn't guide me."

"Nah. You'd do the same for me. And you'd have found your way." Buck pulled up to Eddie's and parked his jeep.

They walked in with Buck carrying both his own and Eddie's bag through the door.

"Hi Eddie. Chris finished his-" Carla stopped mid sentence. "Homework and I made that lasagna you bought. Hi Buck."

" You're okay Eddie?" She finally asked after finishing.

"Yeah. It's just a scratch. But I've gotta rest it while it heals."

"Oh. That's good at least."

"Hi daddy!" Christopher took a look at Eddie. "You've got an eye patch." He blinked in surprise.

"Yep. It's okay though. The doctor said I'll be fine." 

"Okay." Christopher smiled at the good news and came over to hug his dad tightly.

Christopher pulled Buck over to show him something in the living room and he went happily.

"What happened?" Carla asked.

"There was a 18 wheeler that hit our truck and sent us over a bridge. Guy lost consciousness behind the wheel. Let's say it's a bad way to find out you have a medical issue and we're lucky there weren't any fatalities."

Carla breathed out a sigh. "That sounds scary. Glad you all made it out of there. I'm gonna head out. He's only got one sheet left but that's not due till the end of the week." She smiled.

"Thanks Carla. Let us know you got home safe. Good night." Eddie led her to the door to see her out and to her car.

"Night Christopher. Bye Buck."

With that she was gone.

Eddie came over to the living room to see Buck wearing a cowboy hat that he'd brought from Texas. 

"I'm sorry. Chris said to wear it while we played." Buck apologized with a smile.

"It's fine." Eddie shook his head with a laugh and sat with them.

"Do you wanna be the pirate Lego dad?" Christopher asked.

That's when Eddie noticed that Christopher was wearing his astronaut pajamas but the other white ones with cartoons tonight.

"Yeah. I'd love to. Think I fit the part right now." He looked over at Buck with a raised brow.

"I think your dad would make a pretty cool pirate bud. Even if I'd have to arrest him as sheriff."

"He's a good pirate. He steals from the king and returns treasure to where it belongs." Christopher said as they began playing for a bit.

After 45 minutes Christopher would start to head to bed. Buck would say good night and clean the toys as Eddie read a story.

He'd come up just as Chris was falling asleep with Eddie switching off the light.

"Living room is Lego mine free. Can't have you stepping on one while your eye's healing." 

"That's thoughtful but I'm not you." Eddie teased.

"You said you knew what it felt like though." Buck said as he warned up their food.

"Once. Never again." Eddie said.

"Teach me your ways oh wise Eddie. I'll be your skipper." 

"The skipper is the captain. You'd be my first mate. How far did you get in the seals again?"

Buck choked on his drink as the microwave dinged.

"Not that far I guess. But I'd follow you as captain." Buck nodded as he wiped his mouth.

He pulled their plates out and Eddie grabbed his own drink after putting out utensils.

"Change your mind on pirate Eddie being your temporary nickname?" Buck asked.

"For now. It won't stick. I get to take this off as early as tomorrow." Eddie told him.

"Good. You'll be back to 20-20 in no time. With those pretty eyes." Buck said before taking a bite.

Eddie was mid-chew when it hit him. "You think my eyes are pretty?" Eddie smirked.

"Huh? Yeah, I uh. I agree with what people say." Buck took a long drink out of his glass.

"Oh. Well I hear your eyes are pretty too. Can't say i disagree." Eddie said before looking down.

Soon they were done and washed the dishes.

TV was sorta out of the question so they opted for talking more. 

After Buck shared a story about some hijinks he got into with Maddie as a kid Eddie shared one of his own with his sisters.

"Guess it's time to hit the sack." Eddie looked at his watch.

"Yeah. Glad we don't have to wake up too early." Buck stretched on their way to Eddie's room and the guest room.

"Let me know if you need anything. You know where the extra blankets and pillows are though. I know you might want more in the middle of the night."

With that Eddie went into his room with the door cracked as he changed in his restroom.

Buck would do the same only in front of the guest closet. 

They could hear if something happened with Christopher or the other. It didn't always but they were prepared and knew.

They both went to sleep with the other boys in the house on their mind. It'd be a good sleep.

  
  



End file.
